Field of Disclosure
This invention relates generally to data mining operations, and in particular to performing cross-tabulation using a columnar database management system.
Description of the Related Art
Data mining operations are often employed by enterprises to process data sourced from various database management systems. Data is often represented as sets of various types of entities, for example, products, employees, users of a system, transactions performed by an online system and so on. Data mining systems perform operations on these sets of data, for example, union, intersection, difference, and so on. One operation performed by data mining systems is cross tabulation of tables. Conventional techniques for performing cross tabulation often perform inefficiently because they load the same data multiple times for performing various steps. As a consequence, performing cross tabulation is often inefficient and consumes more computing resources than needed.